


Four Degrees of Sergio Ramos

by carolinka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look at Sergio's love life, which is as silly as him (if you can believe that).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Degrees of Sergio Ramos

**Author's Note:**

> This is really stupid, and a little cracky at the beginning but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I reread this fic months after I wrote and I'm pretty fucking sure this is the best thing I have written so far. I actually like this fic.

Iker

Even though many would choose to use the word “legend” referring Iker, Sergio would easily call him a god. He was kind of unapproachable despite his show of affection to everyone. He was too good for Sergio, too good for anybody in that case because let’s face it, Sergio was one fine piece of ass right there. But even he was different kind of a god himself, sex god presumably, it wasn’t enough for Iker. Iker was a Saint, too pure to be tainted by him and Sergio wouldn’t dare to make a move anyways.

When he first met Iker, he tried really hard not to fangirl, though he was not completely successful at that, considering how much he blushed and shuttered talking to him for he first time. But as it was mentioned before Iker was an angel made of sunshine, chocolate and strawberries. He didn’t show he noticed his clumsiness or ridiculous attempts at building up a conversation.

And somehow, Iker helped him get over his crush by being polite to him. Which is no different way he treated his other teammates.

Fernando

Fernando Torres was fucking pretty. If he was a girl, she would wear flowery dresses and paint her nails pink and wear ribbons at the age of seven. She would turn all the bad boys wannabes good just looking at her innocent, light brown eyes surrounded with thick eyelashes at sixteen.

It doesn’t mean that these things haven’t happened though, ages may change but events occurs as Sergio made sure Fernando didn’t miss these.

Sergio was a bad boy before he met Fernando, his Nando. He partied as much as he could get away with and fucked around with numerous women and men. He didn’t really have a choice at the time, with his hormones driving him sex crazy and his one and only crush seeing him as a brother to take care of. But when he first saw Fernando, his blonde hair shone like a diamond and blinded him temporarily. (It is said that the reason Sergio dyed his hair blond years after is that he still feel light headed when he thinks of Fernando’s hair because there is no other explanation of why he would do that to himself.)

That second he met fernando was the moment he locked Iker inside of a closet in his heart. 

And later when Sergio checked, he was shocked to see that he was clever enough to throw away the keys at the time.

Cristiano

Cristiano was cool. Cristiano was hot, oh wait, he still is.

At the summer of 2009, the Cristiano Ronaldo, transferred to Real Madrid, as some of you may have noticed. That went straight to Sergio’s cock. (And it is a massive cock, Sergio insists.) 

His feelings for Cristiano was quite to opposite he felt for Fernando, probably because he was the one to get hurt with Fernando even though it always felt like he was the dominant one in their relationship. He shouldn’t have fallen for that feminine face and sweet soft lips and that slightly pink cheekbones turning darker every second he was inside of him but that’s not a point. Sergio needed someone to relieve his wounds, to take care of him and he wanted to be comforted with sex, he wanted someone to fuck him hard into the mattress until he couldn’t remember why he ever wanted Fernando to stay anyway.

Although Cristiano was cool, his coolness faded away rather quickly when he was around certain someone, Kaka. After a few desperate months trying to get Cristiano’s attention, he decided it was time to accept that Cristiano would never fuck him senseless because somebody was doing it for him already.

Mesut

He remembers the boy from the World Cup, because well, everyone does, it’s not like Sergio has a good memory. He doesn’t know how he feels about his transfer though, because he isn’t hot enough for his standards and besides that, no one can know for sure that if he’ll be any good for his team.

He welcomes Mesut warmly enough despite his lack of excitement. He grows fond of the German in a matter of time and he applauds him mentally every time he gets past him without much of an effort and he becomes certain that Mesut is an football artist sent from God to bless Real Madrid, if not the whole world. 

Mesut’s accent makes him smile. It makes him want to listen to it forever so he can smile forever and it also makes him strangely proud when he pronounces a word correctly because it’s usually him who helps him with his Spanish.

He wants to speak to him because there is something about Mesut that makes you feel comfortable, Maybe his big trustful eyes, and they shine all the time and Sergio somehow learns to understand how Mesut is feeling by just looking at his eyes, or the way his lips quirks shyly when he’s talking to him, no matter what he is babbling about. 

He realises Mesut is beautiful. Not like Fernando, his facial features are far from perfect, his lips too thin, his eyes too big, his nose is not straight enough; or the way Cristiano is, he doesn’t have that body or the attitude or that know it all smile that still makes Sergio swoon.

Sergio isn’t patient enough to look at something to see the hidden beauty but somehow he sees it, and it’s so clear to him that it makes him angry at everyone around him because they look at Mesut with the same way they always have and talk like he is just a loveable teammate. 

After he realises Mesut’s beauty, and he thinks he is like art and not everyone understands it, he can’t look at him directly because he is afraid Mesut will lose his allure because he knows people grows bored with paintings that they once adored and they stop listening to the songs that once pulled strings in their heart and he doesn’t want that happen to Mesut, he just can’t deal if he can no longer see Mesut’s beauty because he is the only perfect thing he laid his eyes on and he knows he’ll experience greatness just once in his life, and he just won’t let go.

It takes a little more time for Sergio to realise that Mesut is not like art but he is like life. Because it takes a lot of effort to understand life but the every second of it is worth living, and Sergio just can’t imagine getting tired of living and he feels just the same way about Mesut because he loves him more and more each day and he is certain that he is the chance the life offered him because he loves the life so much so it gave a part of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your opinions, please review! :)


End file.
